In the technical field turrets are known, which are systems that are generally suited to support a firearm and are able to protect the men on board or the mechanism that allows the projectile associated with the firearm to be shot, allowing at the same time the firearm to be aimed and to shoot in different directions.
Turrets are typically designed to be installed not only on buildings or fixed structures, but also on mobile structures, such as military aircraft, fighting vehicles, etc.
In the art are known some devices as described in their respective documents.
For example, the device of RU 2366887 C1 discloses tank turrets and can be applied in new tank models or for upgrade of existing ones. Tank turret includes welded firing ports, front and lateral walls, aft sheet with removable armored load conveying container attached to it, bottom sheet, roof with ports, and quick-release front protection modules. Internal space is expanded due to installation of front turret case walls perpendicular to bottom sheet. Quick-release protection modules of enhanced armor durability are positioned so as to allow for replacement in field in case of battle damage. Junctions between board sheets and load conveying container feature armored deflectors. Light armor compartment with independent anti-aircraft machine gun and ammunition load is attached to lateral turret wall and covered by protection module in front. Discharge port for pad of semi-combustible cartridge case features device for air duct mounting for underwater driving. Roof sheets are mounted at a minimum incidence angle of front missile with the armor to cause missile rebound and prevent armor breach.
Though, turrets manufactured according to the prior art suffer from some drawbacks.